La voluntad para dejarte ir
by cerezo35
Summary: Diferentes motivos orillan a Kagome a dejar a Inuyasha dando como explicación una carta y un diario, Kikyo vuelve con Inuyasha pero éste al saber la verdad se dará por vencido para recuperar a Kagome o hara algo?


**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de inuyasha realmente soy fan de este anime en especial la pareja InuxKag esperi que les guste espero sus reviews al respecto**

Inuyasha es creación de Rumiko Takahashi y en sus personajes me inspiro para crear diversas historias.

La mayoría de la historia es narrada por Kagome, los pensamientos de inuyasha aparecerán en un futuro yo le haré saber

Disfrútenla

Narraciones

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

**

* * *

  
**

LA VOLUNTAD PARA DEJARTE IR

Capítulo 1 Tiempos lejanos

Han pasado varios años y el templo sigue igual el árbol sagrado sigue en pie y trascendiendo las eras, sin embargo, los habitantes de la casa Higurashi ya nos son los mismos, desde hace un par de años el abuelo murió la familia aunque consternada sigue viviendo día a día, Souta ya es todo un joven que asiste al último año de secundaria, la madre sigue igual que siempre pero la chica que a los 15 años cruzó las barreras del tiempo ya no vivía más en aquella casa, después de terminar la preparatoria decidió irse a estudiar al extranjero y desde hace más de 2 años no ha vuelto a su natal Japón.

_Ya son 2 años que vivo aquí y uno pensaría que la vida en Inglaterra sería más sencilla pero el estudio me tiene atada las 24 hrs del día supongo que aprender historia antigua no es tan sencillo como uno pensaba es irónico que habiendo pasado dos años y medio en la época antigua no haya conocido ni la mitad de la información que hay recaudada pero aún tengo la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio de ellos y más en específico de él._

Kagome permanecía sentada horas y horas en la biblioteca de la Facultad leyendo libros enteros de la época feudal en Japón para poder realizar su tesis de titulación es verdad que la carrera duraba tres años pero se encerró tanto en ella que logró terminarla un año antes, a pesar de distraerse la mayor parte del día al caer la noche los recuerdos la inundaban y con ellos el dolor volvía a aparecer. Estaba ya en su dormitorio sentada en el balcón admirando el menguar de la luna mientras sus pensamientos vagaban.

_Hoy se cumplen 3 años, tres largos años desde que me separe de ti fue tan difícil tomar esa decisión pero estoy segura que fue lo correcto, solo me pregunto ¿si eres feliz? ¿Si me llegaste a extrañar? ¿si todavía me recuerdas? El tiempo pasa y pasa y mi corazón simplemente no te puede olvidar tu rostro toca cada parte de mi inconsciente haciendo que sueñe con él, en mis sueños puedo crear el futuro que nunca fue y que a pesar de todo sigo añorando, pero no pudo ser desde un principio no pudo ser._

Flashback

**Inuyasha debo irme regresare en tres días por favor no vayas antes- **dijo una joven de cabello negro

**Porque no si ya sabes que siempre voy por ti, Kagome- **reclamó el hanyou

**Inuyasha entiende debo irme tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, pero antes de irme quiero que me prometas algo- **se acerco la chica y tomo el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos cosa que soprendio al peliplateado

**P-e-r-o que hac…es Kagome- **se separo un poco, la cercanía de la chica lo ponía nervioso

**Inuyasha escucha al tercer día en cuanto el sol aparezca ve hacia el árbol sagrado y sigue mi olor, solo hasta el tercer día me lo prometes-** pregunto la chica

**Y ¿para qué quieres que haga eso?- **pregunto

**Confía en mí solo hazlo- **afirmo la chica

**Está bien te lo prometo nos vemos en tres días- **le sonrió el chico, sin embargo, algo en los ojos de la chica le decía que algo no andaba bien nos sabía que era exactamente pero tenía un mal presentimiento

**Adiós Inuyasha espero que seas muy feliz- **sonrió la chica mientras saltaba en el pozo en ese instante invocó un conjuro que selló el pozo y con eso dejar para siempre a su tan amado hanyou, al llegar por fin al otro lado las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos incontrolablemente fue muy duro tener que irse de su lado pero tenía que hacerlo por él y más que nada por ella.

**Oye Kagome por qué dices eso…**-fue muy tarde ella ya se había ido, una sensación invadió su pecho un dolor hizo que llevará su mano al corazón, no comprendió bien el porqué de ese sentimiento pero no podía estar tranquilo hasta que ella regresará.

Fin del Flashback

_Después de eso no nos volvimos a ver ni siquiera puedo imaginar tu reacción pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no hay vuelta atrás._

3 años atrás en la época feudal

Al tercer día el hanyou se dirigió al árbol sagrado tal y cómo lo había prometido y pudo percibir a unos cuantos metros el olor de Kagome así que corrió y pudo ver su pañoleta roja atada a una rama que se hallaba clavada en la tierra, la quitó y desenterró de dicho lugar una caja de madera, con una carta encima de la tapa.

**Inuyasha para cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré más contigo me he dado cuenta que mi presencia en el Sengoku ya no es necesaria, se que estarás mejor con Kikyo ahora que se reúna con ustedes para continuar la búsqueda de los fragmentos, mi tiempo en esta época ha llegado a su fin y no hay más razones por las cuales quedarme, tú eras el principal motivo de mi estancia ahora eres el motivo de mi partida, he sido testigo del gran amor que se profesan tú y Kikyo y es por ello que he dejado a un lado mi sueño de tener tu amor algún día ya no tengo más fuerzas para continuar con esto mi corazón ya no lo resiste más debo dejarte para poder buscarme a mi misma y recuperar la ganas de seguir viendo hacia adelante, no quiero que me odies por dejarte solo entiende mis razones por las cuales te dejo yo realmente deseo que seas feliz con Kikyo ya que si no lo hiciera mi amor por ti sería egoísta y es todo lo contrario es tan puro y grande que soy capaz de dejarte para que logres la felicidad.**

**Te deseo lo mejor con amor **

**Kagome**

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que leía corrió hacia el pozo y saltó en el y pudo comprobar que estaba sellado intento por todas las formas atravesar pero el resultado fue siempre el mismo.

Resignado abrió la caja que tenía en sus manos desesperado por hallar respuestas al dolor que su corazón sentía.

Dentro de la caja encontró una foto de él y Kagome en un collar en forma de corazón, un diario y extrañamente el rosario que rodeaba su cuello, no se había dado cuenta que ya no lo traía, tomo el diario y lo abrió y comenzó a leer lo que este decía.

* * *

Estuvo corto lo se pero pienso alargarlo en los siguietes capitulos ciao


End file.
